PnF: The Summer Of Suspecting
by Zani99
Summary: The school has just ended, but what will happen when Isabella leaves to Mexico? How will the others react? -I hope that you don't mind about all the mistakes, I'm from Finland so my English is not perfect


''Yahoo! It's finally over!'' Phineas Flynn shouted and ran to the school yard. ''Yeah, but only for a couple of months'', Ferb Fletcher said and laughed. ''I got an awesome idea. I know what we're gonna to today!'' Phineas said and ran inside to find the others. ''Well, I guess that he'll never change'', Ferb thought happily, ''he's just like a kid, though he's really 15 years old.''

''Isabella! Baljeet! Buford! I got an awesome idea, we'll see at our backyard soon, right?'' Phineas asked when he found the others. Baljeet and Buford promised to come, but Isabella said that she'll come just for a while. Phineas got curious and asked why. ''We're gonna go to Mexico to see my grandparents and the other relatives, and I'll have to pack. I don't know yet how long we're gonna stay in there, but my mum said that it won't take the whole summer vacation'', Isabella said a bit sadly, ''we'll leave tomorrow morning.''

''Ya can speak with us by Skype, right?'' Phineas asked and Isabella nodded. ''But not every day'', she said, ''I'll have a lot of stuff to do, like playing with the little ones.'' ''Okay, but let's go or the teachers will think that we don't want to leave from here'', Ferb said and pushed them outside.

''Okay, today we're gonna build something that you haven't seen before. Something really, really important! It's gonna be a satellite, that we can use to speak people around the world. No matter what kind of device you use, you can speak free and with no limit! I thought that it could help Isabella in Mexico, so I decided to make it instead of a big outside gaming event that I planned at first.'' Phineas said. ''Thats great! Thanks Phineas!'' Isabella shouted, raised her thumb up and smiled. ''Let's get to work so we'll be done before she has to go!'' Phineas yelled happily.

It took just a moment to buid the satellite. The second thing is to take it to the space. They built few small rockets and launched the satellite up to space with them. ''We're just like real scientists! This is awesome!'' Baljeet shouted. ''We're not **like **real scientists, we **are **real scientists'', Ferb said and everyone started to laugh.

''Isabella! Your mother called and said that you'll have to go and pack. I heard that you're going to Mexico!'' Linda shouted, ''take a lot of photos, I wanna see how it looks in there!'' ''Okay... see ya later guys... and Phineas...'' Isabella said, ''I'll call you as often as I can.'' She waved and walked home across the road.

''Mom! I'm done! Can I go out for a while?'' Isabella shouted from her room. She had packed almost her whole room. ''Yes, dear, but come back in an hour, we'll have to wake up early so that we make it to the plane in time'', Vivian answered. ''Sure, thanks, bye!'' Isabella shouted and ran outside.

''Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked, just like always. ''Um.. eheh... nothing, but don't look!'' Phineas said and tried to cover the thing that they were building. ''Hey! I wanna see it! Watch out!'' Isabella said, laughed and tried to see behind him. ''Okay, it's a special laptop for you. I was going to bring it to you immediately when it's done, but you came just a moment too early'', Phineas said and gave it to her, ''it's done now, here you go.'' ''It has a really good web camera, wireless web connection and a special microphone, so speaking with us is gonna be really easy and nice. We already installed Skype, Google Chrome and so on, so you don't need to to very much'', Ferb explained shortly and showed some amazing features of the laptop. ''Thanks guys! I'm gonna miss you all very much!'' Isabella shouted. ''By the way, where's Perry? I'm sure that he would like to say goodbye before you have to go!'' Phineas asked. ''Are you blind? He's right there!'' Buford said and pointed at the corner of the Flynn-Fletcher house. ''What? He was in there just a few seconds ago!'' Buford shouted and surprised. When everyone was looking at the other way, Perry quickly put his fedora on and left for a mission. When leaving, he waved at Isabella, though he knew that she wouldn't see him.

''Oh, Perry the Platypus, what a surprise! And by surprise I mean that... it wasn't even close to... you know, surprising.. but whatever!'' Dr. Doofenshmirtz said and shooted at Perry with his glue-inator. Perry got glued to the wall and looked at Dr. D angrily. ''Well, now that you're trapped, I can tell my plan. I'm gonna glue the whole Tri-State Area, so people won't walk outside anymore!'' he shouted and laughed his evil laugh. Then, suddendly, Perry jumped towards Doof and knocked him down.

''How did you escape?'' Dr. D shouted and Perry showed the water pistol that he had in his hand. ''Where did you get that?'' Heinz shouted and Perry shrugged, grabbed the glue-inator from his hand and threw it away. ''Well, that's weird!'' Dr. D said, ''and even weirder is that you already beated me! Could we have a cup of tea or something now that we have still some time left?'' At first Perry was surprised, but then nodded and smiled friendly. Heinz showed Perry some pictures of his old inators and talked about their old fights, and they had a really good time. It turned late, and Perry left back home. ''Tomorrow we can fight again, but that was kinda nice. Let's do this again later, shall we?'' Heinz shouted when Perry was about to leave. Perry nodded, smiled and left with his jetpack.

''Boys! Time to go to sleep!'' Linda shouted to Phineas and Ferb who were outside watching stars. ''Okay, mum, but where's Per... oh, there you are!'' Phineas said and lifted Perry up, ''but I wanna call to Isabella first!'' Ferb nodded and they walked inside. Candace was still living at home, but was about to move because Jeremy proposed to her few days ago. ''Hi, guys! What's up?'' she said when her little brothers walked in. ''Well, Isabella leaves to Mexico tomorrow morning, so we built her some farewell gifts'', Phineas said and walked upstairs with Ferb.

''Is she really leaving? I'm gonna miss her.'' Candace asked and Linda answered: ''Yes, she is. By the way, she promised to take some pictures for me! Oh, and her mum told me that they will come back before the summer vacation ends.'' ''I guess that she cannot be away for too long because she's gonna miss Phineas very much, right?'' Candace asked with a little laugh. ''Of course not, it's clear! Phineas is like the world to her'', Linda said and looked behind her, just to be sure that Phineas wasn't listening to them. ''Like Jeremy is to me?'' Candace asked and Linda nodded. ''Just like that.''

''Oh, right... Isabella is asleep already so she cannot answer. I guess that we'll have to wait until tomorrow...'' Phineas said quite sadly because she wanted to say good night. Ferb tried to cheer him up and said: ''Don't worry, bro. She'll call you tomorrow, if not from the plane then from Mexico. I'm sure that she really wants to speak with us, and mostly with you.'' ''You're right. She won't let me down and forget to call. But I'm tired, good night!'' Phineas said and laid down. When Ferb was already snoring, Phineas was thinking. He was thinking that how much he's gonna miss Isabella. And is she gonna miss him.

''Guys! Wake up!'' Candace shouted from downstairs. The removal van had come, and Candace needed her brothers' help with all the stuff that she has. Phineas and Ferb dressed up quickly and ran downstairs to help their big sister. The moving took many hours, and when, finally, it was done and the boys got to home, Phineas' phone rang. ''It's Isabella! I guess that she's in Mexico already!'' Phineas shouted and answered happily: ''Hi, Isabella! What's up?'' ''Hiya, Phineas! We finally got to Mexico and found my grandparents' house. Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked. ''Well, we just helped Candace moving from home. Ya know, Jeremy proposed to her and they finally moved to their own house.'' Phineas said. ''Was it big?'' she asked, and he answered: ''It was pretty large, but not too large for them.'' Isabella said that when she's adult, she wants to move into a really big house. Phineas agreeded and said that he'd like a big house with a really big backyard. They continued speaking with each other for quite a long time.

''Phineas! Your friends came and asked if you'd like to go to swim with them'', Linda asked, ''Ferb promised to go already, are you going?'' ''Yeah, mom, say to them that I'll come right up!'' Phineas shouted, ''I have to go, I'll call you later, Isabella.'' Then he closed his phone, ran upstairs to get his swimsuit and ran outside.

''Hello guys! What's up?'' Phineas asked when he got to the others. ''Nothing special'', Buford said, ''it's kinda quiet because Isabella's not speaking with us.'' ''Ssh! Don't remind him of her. Phineas misses her already very much, and he has to forget her for a while'', Ferb whispered to Buford. ''Oh, okay, don't get angry!'' he said and laughed a bit.

The boys went to ask Irving to come with them. ''Of course I will!'' he shouted happily, ''but hey, where's Isabella?'' Phineas shouted: ''In Mexico!'' and started running towards the beach. Ferb looked at Irving angrily. ''What did I do?'' Irving asked and Ferb answered: ''She left to Mexico. We don't know yet for how long she's gonna stay in there. Phineas is really sad already, and we'll have to stop reminding him of her. Can you do it?'' Irving nodded and they ran after him.

''Phineas! Wait for us!'' Baljeet shouted. ''She'll be back. We can have as much fun as possible at the beach so that you can enjoy of being with us'', Ferb said and tapped Phineas' back. And so they did. Phineas cheered up a lot and became as happy as usually. They played volleyball and swum for the first time that summer, and Phineas enjoyed a lot of that evening.

Lawrence called the boys to come home. It was late, and they were really tired. When Phineas and Ferb got to home, they climbed upstairs and fell asleep almost immediately they got to their beds. They were too tired to even change to pyjamas. They slept well the whole night and woke up at 10 to 11 A.M. The first thing Phineas thought was the yesterday's calling. ''Oh, I forgot to call Isabella! I promised her to call! Oh no!'' he shouted, grabbed her phone and called her. Isabella didn't answer. Phineas shoke Ferb awake. Ferb told him to calm down, but he didn't listen. He just ran downstairs almost crying.

''Phineas! Come here! Vivian sent this picture to me. Isn't it awesome?'' Linda asked when Phineas came downstairs. He looked at the picture. Then tears started to come from his eyes. He dropped the picture and trudged to his and Ferb's room. ''What's wrong?'' Ferb asked. ''I-isabella... has found another one... Vivian sent mom a picture of a party they had yesterday evening...Isabella was dancing with a guy... that guy had a **normal shaped head**, and I do not. Maybe she doesn't like this stupid triangle! What if she never did? Yesterday evening I forgot to call her, and I think that she's angry! She didn't answer when I called her a moment ago! I don't know what should I do!'' Phineas shouted and cried loudly.

Ferb didn't know what to say, so he went downstairs to get the picture. It was true. There was a lot of happy people, and Isabella was one of them. She was dancing with a black haired guy, who was a bit taller than her and had a nice white suit. The guy seemed really happy. Ferb knew that Isabella had liked Phineas for a really long time, but he wasn't so sure about it anymore. ''I have to get to the bottom of this'', he thought, ''nobody hurts my brother's feelings.''

It was 12 AM, and Phineas tried again to call Isabella. This time she answered. ''Hi, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?'' she asked. Phineas was kinda happy because she answered, but a bit desperate because of the picture and the guy in it. ''Nothing special, what did you do yesterday?'' he asked. ''Well, my grandma held a party, and...'' Isabella started but Phineas interrupted her. ''What did you do in there?'' he asked. ''Um, I danced with my new friend, his name is Anthony. I taught him some of my dance moves! We had really fun!'' she said happily. ''How do you know him?'' Phineas asked. ''I met him yesterday, and he seemed really nice'', Isabella said. ''Is he just a friend or is he something more to you?'' Phineas asked and started to get more desperate. ''Phineas, calm down. I have my own life, and you don't need to know everything! Some things just belong to me and myself, and I don't tell about them anyone. Well, maybe to the Fireside Girls, but that's an exception!'' Isabella said a bit angrily. Phineas frightened and said: ''But I saw the picture and.. the guy.. and you...'' ''Phineas, don't you trust me? I'm one of your best friends, and you don't trust me?!'' Isabella shouted. ''But Isabella...'' Phineas tried, but she interruped him. ''You'll better start to trust, or our friendship will be ruined...'' Isabella tried to sound strict and angry, but actually she cried.

''Okay, the Fireside Girls of Mexico, what's today's mission?'' Isabella asked when she made it to the assembly. ''Well, we planned to hold ''a reminder event'' for you, just to be sure that you remember all our customs and stuff! Are you ready?!'' the leader of the troop number 35121, Alicia, asked. Isabella nodded excited and ran to do different kinds of stuff with them. They taught the most important customs, for example. The Mexican customs still had a part in her, but mostly she was like an American. She doesn't even have a Mexican accent! After all the reminders Isabella was more open and showed her emotions a lot more that before. When the Fireside Girls' assembly was over and Isabella got back to her grandma's house, she remembered how she had shouted to Phineas and started to cry again. This time she **really **cried. ''How am I gonna fix this?'' she shouted.

''Ferb...'' Phineas said and his brother looked at him, ''Isabella really has an another one..'' ''Oh, Phineas, why do you think so? What happened?'' Ferb asked. ''Well, I tried to call her again, and this time she answered. She said that her grandma held a party yesterday evening, and she met a new guy called Anthony, who seemed really nice. They danced and 'had really fun'. When I started asking about him, Isabella got angry and shouted that she has her own life and I don't need to know everything. What if she left just to get away from me?'' Phineas shouted and cried. Ferb tapped his back and looked to his eyes.

''You're my brother, and I am on your side, but this time I'm pretty sure that we don't now everything about this problem. You just have to wait until Isabella calms down, so you can apologize about all of those questions. I'm sure she's sorry, too.'' ''Thanks, bro'', Phineas said and sneezed, ''I'll go and eat breakfast for now.'' Then Ferb quietly sneaked outside. ''Oh, great, you came already. Let's begin the mission 'summer of suspecting'!''

''Okay, you all heard how Phineas shouted, so we'll have to be quick. Baljeet, call the Mexican Fireside Girls. Don't worry, it won't cost anything because of our satellite.'' Ferb said and Baljeet answered: ''Aye aye, captain!'' ''Buford and Irving, go and keep Phineas away from here. Just keep him busy so he won't come to us.'' Ferb continued and they nodded. ''I'll go with Baljeet. Good luck!'' They had a plan that might save Phineas' and Isabella's friendship. Baljeet has to call Alicia and the other girls, so they'd know what to do. Their job was to say Vivian to return back to Danville as soon as possible. Ferb went with him just to be sure that everything goes as planned.

''The Fireside Girls, Troop 35121, Alicia speaking, who's there?'' Alicia said when Baljeet called her. ''I'm Isabella's friend. I heard that she had a fight, and I'm here helping to solve it. Would you like to help?'' he asked. Alicia said yes, and Baljeet told her what to do. She went immediately to ask Vivian. She surprised and asked why, and Alicia told her to come and speak with Baljeet. He told her the whole story, and she promised to help. ''We'll leave in the evening, is that ok?'' Baljeet said yes, and the mission had begun. ''I know that Phineas really likes Isabella, but I wasn't expecting them to fight after being away from each other for a week... But that's love, and love has it's rules, right?'' Ferb asked and Baljeet nodded.

''Isa! You should go and pack, we'll leave in the evening'', Vivian shouted to her daughter. ''Okay, but why?'' Isabella asked curiously. ''Well, I have a lot of stuff to do back at home'', Vivian answered. She didn't want to tell about the boys' plan, so she lied.

''Phineas! Would you like to come and join us tomorrow? At first we'll go to the cinema to watch the new horror movie, and after that just go to the beach. What do you think?'' Irving asked and Buford continued: ''If you're not coming, I'll hit you!'' Phineas frightened and promised to come. ''I need to cheer up'', he said. Then Irving and Buford left and Phineas continued eating his breakfast.

''He promised to come! I'm sure that our plan is gonna work!'' Irving shouted when they found Ferb and Baljeet. ''Great. Isabella and Vivian are gonna leave from Mexico tonight, so they're home before tomorrow afternoon. I just hope that everything goes well.'' Ferb said hopefully.

''The plane 12C to Danville, USA, is going to leave in 5 minutes'', announced a woman's voice from the radio at the airport. ''Isa, come on, we'll have to hurry!'' Vivian said. They had many packages so they moved quite slowly. Vivian was too busy to think about anything, but Isabella was excited about what is gonna happen when they return. _''What will Phineas say?'' _she thought.

''Okay, Isa, we're back here!'' Vivian said when they got home. It was late. ''I'll go to my room, but I'll empty my packages tomorrow, I'm too tired for now'', Isabella said and shuffled to her room. She sat to her bed and looked outside from the window. ''Oh, Phinny, what have I done.. how am I gonna fix this?'' she thought. When she was looking outside, she noticed that Phineas was in his and Ferb's room.

''Phineas, remember that we're going to the movies tomorrow!'' Ferb said wily. ''Yeah, sure...'' Phineas answered. He was looking outside from the window. He was looking at Isabella's window. When he noticed that Isabella actually was in there, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the window again. Isabella wasn't there anymore. ''Great, I'm going insane...'' he thought.

Isabella started to write to her diary. ''_Dear diary... We just got back to Danville. I'm scared about tomorrow, but I want to see how Phineas reacts about my returning. I know that I was stupid and shouted to him, but his curiosity annoyed me. Of course I wouldn't be angry if he asked about other things, but he kept asking just about Anthony._'' After writing that Isabella understood something and wrote it down. ''_I just got it-Phineas was __jealous__. It's clear! He thought that I was crushing on Anthony or something like that... I knew that there was something good behind of all the questions! That means that I am more than a friend to him!_'' Isabella was still a bit afraid about Phineas' reaction, so she decided to call the Fireside Girls in the morning.

''Wake up, sleepyhead! We gotta go and eat breakfast, we have a lot of stuff to do today!'' Ferb shouted and took his stepbrother's blanket. ''Ferb, please...few more minutes...'' Phineas muttered. He was tired, because yesterday evening he just had thought about many things instead of sleeping. And Ferb's snoring kept him awake for quite a long time. ''Nope, you have to wake up now!'' Ferb shouted and dragged his brother up. ''C'mon, let's go have some breakfast.''

''Hi, Gretchen! What's up?'' Isabella asked when she called her. ''Oh, hi Isabella! Nothing special, it has been quiet. We haven't done anything since you left! When will you come back?'' Gretchen said. ''I am home already!'' Isabella shouted and laughed. Gretchen started to laugh too. ''But I gotta go, see ya later!'' Isabella said and hung up. ''Okay, here we go. I'm gonna go and apologize to my dear Phinny.''

''Mornin', boys!'' Linda said when Phineas and Ferb came downstairs. ''What are you planning for today?'' ''Well, we're going to have a lot of fun!'' Ferb replied. ''Alright, good for you! I'm going to meet Vivian, they're back here. Dad is on a business trip, so you're 'in charge'. See ya later!'' she said and left. ''Good morning, Ms. Flynn-Fletcher!'' Isabella said happily when she came across the road. ''Oh, hi, Isabella!'' Linda answered and smiled. Isabella kept walking towards the Flynn-Fletcher-house. She was very excited.

''Hiya, guys!'' Isabella yelled when she came inside. Phineas and Ferb were having breakfast. ''Isabella! H-hi!'' Phineas shouted surprisedly, ''w-when did you return?'' ''Phineas, Phineas, Phineas... didn't you hear, mom just went to meet Vivian. If she's here, of course Isabella is too!'' Ferb said. He was excited about how things are going to go. ''What's up?'' Isabella asked. ''Well, we planned to go to the cinema and to the beach today. Wanna join?'' Ferb asked. ''Sure!'' Isabella shouted happily. ''Phineas, are you coming too?''' she asked. Phineas nodded, but didn't say a thing. ''What's wrong?'' Isabella asked kindly. Phineas was still quiet. ''Phineas, I'm your friend, you can tell me!'' she said. Phineas sighed and started to tell.

''I was really jeal... um... curious about that guy, Anthony, ya remember?

''Yeah, I do.''

''And I kept asking a lot of questions about him...''

''Yeah?''

''Then you started shouting to me...''

''Um... yeah... I'm sorry about that.''

''Ya really scared me...that was almost the first time I heard you shouting...''

''I don't like shouting.''

''Well, if that's right, you can tell me more about him!''

''Phineas, he's just a friend of mine.''

''But... but... I saw you dancing! He's a normal guy, unlike me... You like her, don't you..'' he asked sadly.

''What do you mean by 'a normal guy'?''

''Whatever, but you like her, don't you?!'' 

''Why are you interested in that?''

''Well... um... I just want to know!''

''I wanna hear the right reason.''

''I...um...I...wanted to...'' he stuttered, blushing.

''Yeah?'' Isabella was getting hopeful.

''I...was...jeal...eh, curious...'' he kept stuttering.

''Oh, Phineas! Why don't you just tell the truth and say that you were jealous? That's all I ask for!''

''Okay, okay... Stop shouting! I was jealous! He has a normal shaped head and I do not... that's the reason I was jealous... I hate this stupid triangle...''

''You're lying! I have lov... eh, known you for so long that I know when you lie. Just tell the truth!''

''You said that you hated shouting!''

''But I shout when I want to! I really mean this, I wanna hear the truth!''

''What if I won't tell it?''

''Then I won't come to the movies!''

''Guys, guys, guys... calm down!'' Ferb shouted.

''But Phineas won't tell the truth!'' Isabella yelled, almost crying.

''But Isabella won't stop asking!'' Phineas screamed.

''STOP!'' Ferb shouted, ''that's enough! I'll answer for both of you! Phineas, Isabella just wanted to hear that you were jealous and missed her. And Isabella, Phineas is just too shy to say it, but he really **did **miss you. Are you okay for now?!''

''I am!'' Isabella shouted happily. ''I knew it!''

''Well, I t-think so...'' Phineas said and blushed.

''But we gotta go now, the movie starts in 15 minutes'', Ferb said and dragged Phineas and Isabella outside.

''Hiya, guys! What's up?'' Baljeet asked when Phineas, Ferb and Isabella got to the cinema. ''Well, nothing special, just a small fight between these two 'lovebirds' '', Ferb said and laughed a bit. Phineas blushed but Isabella just smiled. ''The movie is gonna start in 5 minutes, so let's go!'' Irving shouted and ran inside. ''What's the movie?'' Isabella asked. ''Well, it's the new horror movie called ''The Grievance 2''. I heard that Stacy has watched the first one, and it was really scary. This is gonna be awesome!'' Phineas said. ''I think that this is going to be awful...'' Baljeet said and whispered to Ferb: ''I hope that you know that I'm doing this just because of those two 'lovebirds'.''

Ferb and the others had planned so that Phineas and Isabella sat next to each other, away from the others. ''It'll help a lot'', they thought, and so it did. When Isabella got really scared, she leaned to Phineas. Of course he surprised, but found himself liking that Isabella was close to him. Isabella felt being safe with his ''triangular savant''. At one spot Ferb whispered the others to look at the ''lovebirds''. Isabella was really scared and held Phineas' other hand and leaned to him. Phineas' other hand was around Isabella. ''Aww, that's so cute!'' Irving said.

''Phineas...I'm really sorry about shouting to you...'' Isabella whispered. ''I am as well... se we're good'', Phineas answered and smiled. Even though the movie was really scary, Isabella wasn't too scared, maybe because she was in PhineasLand again... But this time, it was **meant **to happen... ''Half of the plan succeeded, just the second part anymore...'' Ferb said to the others and winked.

''Hey! Let's play volleyball! Who agrees?'' Isabella asked happily. Everyone agreeded and they started playing. Irving, Buford and Phineas on the other side, Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella on the other. The others quitted, one at a time, so that in the end Phineas and Isabella were playing together. They played for so long that the others left home. When they finally stopped playing, they noticed that the others had left.

''Let's go to swim, shall we?'' Isabella asked, and even before Phineas answered, Isabella already started running towards the sea. ''Hey, wait for me!'' Phineas shouted and ran after her. They had swum just for a while when they noticed that the sun was setting. They sat to the beach to watch it. ''Oh, the sunset has never looked this beautiful!'' Isabella said happily and leaned to Phineas. Phineas put his arm around her and made her blush. They sat quietly next to each other for quite a long time, until Phineas broke the silence. ''Izzy, thanks for making my life better'', he said. Isabella looked at him and smiled. Then the magical feeling took them over. They looked to each other for a while, smiled kindly and leaned closer and closer to each other, until they were so close that their lips touched. Isabella wrapped her arm around Phineas and deepened the kiss. Phineas dragged Isabella to his lap. When they pulled away, they again looked each other. Isabella's eyes sparkled from happiness, and so did Phineas'.

Suddendly Phineas' phone rang. It was Ferb who called them to come already. ''Okay, we'll come in a minute'', Phineas said an hung up. ''What do you think, do they have some sort of a surprise for us?'' Isabella asked as they were walking back to Maple Drive. ''Well, I'm pretty sure that they do'', Phineas answered. ''I have one too. Anthony was just my cousin. I have a lot of cousins, so I just met him'', Isabella said and laughed, ''you worried for nothing!''

When they got back to Maple Drive, they heard music from the Flynn-Fletcher-household's backyard. ''I knew that they had something for us!'' Phineas shouted, grabbed Isabella's hand and they ran to the backyard. ''Congratulations!'' everyone shouted. There was every teenager from Danville. They had built a giant disco ball, serpentine machine and color-changing dance floor. What else could the recent couple do than sing?

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you


End file.
